


When Sparks Fly

by cubhyunjae



Series: SKZ and Dream [4]
Category: NCT Dream, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jeongin has a crush on Seungmin, M/M, Seungmin has a huge crush on Jeongin, they're both cowards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae
Summary: Origin story of Jeongin and Seungmin
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: SKZ and Dream [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636300
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	When Sparks Fly

Seungmin was always painfully aware of where the wyvern was located compared to himself. The wyvern was in every class of his. Seungmin could feel the yellow eyes always on him as if Seungmin was a wonder of the world. Seungmin was terrified of the wyvern. Not terrified as in he fears for his life, more terrified in the way of ‘this boy is attractive and if he keeps staring at me like that I’m gonna cry.’ Of course Changbin, Jeno, and Jaemin all caught on. 

“Why are you so worried huh? He’s just a wyvern. It’s not like anything bad will happen,” Jeno scratches at his ear before sitting down at the cafeteria table. 

“He stares at me, all the damn time. He’s so fucking cute too! It makes me uncomfortable,” Seungmin groans and scratches at his scales, “Changbin do you have lotion?” 

“Jeongin isn’t that bad,” Changbin shakes his head and hands Seungmin the lotion, “Maybe he thinks you’re annoying and that’s why he stares at you,” Changbin smirks at Seungmin who glares at Changbin. 

“Changbin!” Jaemin laughs and shakes his head before starting to eat his food, “Chenle seems to think he’s pretty cool,” Jaemin shrugs. 

“I will ditch all of you for Kim Wonpil,” Seungmin glares and puts some of the lotion on his scales. 

“Seungmin you would ditch us for a chance to win a signed album. I do not doubt if Wonpil asked you to kill us, you would without hesitation,” Changbin rolls his eyes and takes his lotion back. 

“I would only hesitate on how to make it painless,” Seungmin smirks and opens his chip bag before looking over and making eye contact with Jeongin. 

Jeongin smiles and winks slightly before turning his attention back to his friend, the action making Seungmin blush and look away from the wyvern. Jeno snorts and steals one of Seungmin’s chips, breaking the other out of his trance. 

“Lee Jeno!” Seungmin screeches and flicks the werewolf’s ear. 

Jeno yelps and whines before flicking Seungmin’s forehead and laughing when Seungmin whines and rubs the spot. 

“You two are annoying,” Jaemin rolls his eyes and leans against Changbin’s side. 

Changbin rolls his eyes as he looks over at Jeongin then freaking out seeing Hyunjin staring at him, “Hey guys! I’m gonna go.” 

Changbin stands up and leaves, leaving Jaemin to pout and look at Changbin’s back. 

“Oh my god Jaemin, please. Your crush on Changbin needs to stop,” Jeno laughs before yelping when Jaemin throws a plastic spoon at his head. 

“Listen, I’ve known Changbin for a couple of years and he’s like not interested in anyone,” Seungmin frowns, not wanting to see his friend upset. 

“I know. I’ve already asked him out and he’s said no multiple times. It’s just hard to find someone who can accept me like you guys do,” Jaemin frowns and sips his strawberry milk. 

“Why don’t we all go to the arcade after school?” Jeno smiles and looks over at Seungmin who nods his head. 

“Yay! We haven’t done that in a while,” Jaemin gathers up his trash and smiles, “I have biology soon. I love you both!” Jaemin stands up and runs off out of the cafeteria. 

Jeno sighs and rubs his temples before looking over at Seungmin, “Do you think he’ll be okay?” 

“Jaemin seems resilient, so I have no doubt that he will be okay,” Seungmin smiles and lays his head on Jeno’s shoulder. 

Jeno smiles and nuzzles his head into Seungmin’s hair and smiles, “I’m just worried about him.” 

“Yeah I understand. He’s gonna be okay though,” Seungmin looks over at Jeno before looking over at Jeongin’s table and blushes seeing the wyvern glaring at him.

“Jeongin’s glaring at me,” Jeno chuckles softly as he looks over in Jeongin’s direction, “He likes you.” 

“He does not Lee Jeno!” Seungmin gasps and smacks Jeno’s arm who laughs before making eye contact with Jeongin then winks.

Jeongin glares more at Jeno as the older pulls Seungmin closer to him and whispers something in his ear before the two stand up and leave the cafeteria. 

“Jeongin, if you glare at the werewolf more you might just accidentally shock him,” Minho giggles softly and plays with his hands. 

“It won’t be an accident,” Jeongin glares, venom dripping from his words. 

“Cool it hot shot,” Chenle smirks at Jeongin as a vine comes from Chenle’s back and taps Jeongin’s forehead. 

“Chenle I will scorch your vines,” Jeongin glares at the green haired nymph who screams in fear as his vine retracts back into his back, “Can we go to the arcade later?” 

“Minho and I have a dance recital next week, so we can’t go,” Hyunjin looks over at Jeongin who groans and nods his head. 

“I can go! We can bug Xiaojunnie hyung about getting food from Geumhyuk hyung!” Chenle giggles softly and nudges Jeongin. 

“Xiaojun still works for Geumhyuk hyung?” Jeongin gathers his trash before looking over at the nymph. 

“Of course. Geumhyuk and his husband treat Xiaojun like their son,” Chenle laughs and gathers his trash before the two walk to the trash cans and throw their trash away, “I’ll see you after this class!” Chenle waves to Jeongin as the two part ways for their final class of the day. 

Once Seungmin finishes his last class he runs out to go wait for Jeno and Jaemin to get out of their classes. Seungmin sways slightly outside of Jaemin’s classroom door as he waits for the tiger shapeshifter. Seungmin scratches at his scales slightly when he feels an arm wrap around his waist. Seumin immediately recognizes the werewolf’s scent before even seeing him. 

“Hi Jen!” Seungmin smiles over at Jeno who nuzzles his head into Seungmin’s shoulder, “How was class?” 

“Professor Hwang would not shut up about the structure of our research paper,” Jeno whines and hugs Jaemin when he comes out. 

“Hi Jen! Hi Minnie! Ready to go to the arcade?” Jaemin holds Jeno and Seungmin’s hands happily while humming. 

Jeno nods his head and grips Jaemin and Seungmin’s hand happily. The three walk off to the arcade happily as they all talk about their classes. 

“After you left the cafeteria, someone kept glaring at me,” Jeno snorts as the three walk into the arcade. 

“Oh my god! Jeno please shut the fuck up!” Seungmin punches Jeno’s arm as Jaemin raises his eyebrow and looks at the two. 

“Who?” Jaemin pulls out his wallet and grabs their arcade cards to reload them. 

“Yang Jeongin,” Jeno laughs and slips his hand into Seungmin’s back pocket making the younger blush. 

“You mean the one that has a crush on Seungmin?” Jaemin asks and hands everyone their cards, “Jeno stop trying to make Seungmin blush.” 

“Awwwh,” Jeno pouts and removes his hand before the three walk over to the racing games, “But yeah the one that has a crush on Seungmin.” 

“He doesn’t have a crush on me!” Seungmin flicks Jaemin and Jeno’s foreheads before hopping onto one of the bikes. 

“He does,” Jaemin and Jeno reply at the same time before hopping onto the bikes on either side of Seungmin. 

“You’re both insufferable,” Seungmin mumbles to the two before they swipe their cards and begin to play the game. 

“I don’t get how you don’t see that he likes you. He’s been staring at you at lunch since we started school,” Jaemin laughs as he hits Seungmin’s bike. 

“And I stared at Jeno, that doesn’t mean I like him,” Seungmin groans and shakes his head, “Nevermind that doesn’t mean anything.” 

“Seungmin,” Jeno laughs and knocks into Jaemin’s bike in the game, “You’re literally my ex.” 

“Can it Lee!” Seungmin glares at the screen before crossing the finish line at first, “I retracted my statement,” Seungmin gets off the bike before grabbing Jeno and Jaemins’ hands and dragging them to DDR. 

“That was like a fever dream. I’m glad I never walk in on you two making out anymore,” Jaemin shakes his head and stands on the platform. 

“You walked in on us kissing once! We literally decided that night to call it quits cause it didn’t feel right!” Seungmin glares at Jaemin before they both slide their cards and choose some songs. 

“Jaemin you made it seem like Seungmin and I were like playing tonsil tennis. We were just kissing,” Jeno laughs and shakes his head before Wanna One’s Boomerang begins to play from the speakers of the game. 

Seungmin and Jaemin begin to play the game before grinning at each other then concentrating to get the highest score. Seungmin glares at the screen before stepping and missing one of the notes. 

“Fuck,” he mumbles under his breath before trying to move his feet faster. 

The song ends turning the screen black allowing Seungmin to look and see his reflection. For a split second he thinks he sees the wyvern, but when he turns around he’s nowhere to be seen. Seungmin glares at the screen when Blackpink’s Ddu-Du Ddu-Du starts. Jaemin and Seungmin giggle while they play the game and make faces at each other. Seungmin laughs when Jaemin misses three notes to which Jeno laughs loudly. Once the song finishes the screen turns black allowing Seungmin to look at his reflection. Seungmin’s breath catches in his throat when he sees the wyvern smirking at him through the screen. Seungmin turns around to see Jeongin looking at him from the racing games. Seungmin gulps before the song turns to Seventeen’s Clap. Seungmin and Jaemin smile at each other before they begin to play the song. Seungmin grins as Jeno walks closer to Seungmin’s platform and begins to sing the song while Jaemin and Seungmin finish out the song. Seungmin and Jaemin jump off the platforms and walk over to Jeno smiling. 

“Wyvern at three o’clock,” Jeno whispers to Seungmin who leans against the platform and turns to look at the wyvern. 

Seungmin sighs gently before waving slightly at Jeongin who yelps and runs off with Chenle to a different part of the arcade. 

“That’s not creepy at all,” Jaemin snorts before the three males walk over to the skee ball games.

“I just want to know why he’s like following me,” Seungmin blushes as he makes eye contact with Jeongin. 

“Me too,” Jeno hums softly before Jaemin, Seungmin, and himself swipe their cards to play skee ball. 

The three boys happily begin to play when Seungmin yelps as one of the balls hits him in the shin. Jeno and Jaemin laugh as Seungmin rubs his knee before rolling the ball and getting one of the highest slots. Seungmin jumps in excitement as the game ends and he gets the highest score. The three look around to go play some shooting games when Seungmin makes eye contact with the wyvern again. Seungmin looks over at Jeno and Jaemin before humming. 

“No context, yes or no?” Seungmin looks at his friends who smile at Seungmin. 

“Yes,” Jeno and Jaemin nod and smirk as Seungmin nods and walks towards the wyvern. 

“Jeongin right?” Seungmin tilts his head and smiles at the wyvern who blushes and nods, “Why do you keep looking at me?” 

“We all told you to stop staring Jeongin!” Chenle laughs before yelping when the hand touching the arcade system gets shocked. 

“I just find an interest in you I guess,” Jeongin’s bright yellow eyes shine brightly in contrast to the deep raspberry hair, “I won’t bother you anymore, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you had a boyfriend,” Jeongin frowns slightly. 

“Boyfriend?” Seungmin laughs before turning and pointing at Jeno, “That’s an ex, but also my really good friend. Do you want to hang out and come eat dinner with us?” Seungmin smiles and scratches at his scales. 

“Really? I mean I wasn’t being too creepy right?” Jeongin blushes and shocks Chenle again when he laughs. 

“I think it’d be fun to hang out! You were a little creepy but not too bad,” Seungmin grins and takes Jeongin and Chenle over to his friends. 

“So I see you bring us fresh meat,” Jeno grins, his canines prominent. 

“Don’t touch Jeongin. The nymph you can have,” Seungmin giggles as Chenle gasps and slaps Seungmin’s shoulder with his vines. 

“How rude! You’re so mean Kim Seungmin! And to think that I would give my friend away to you,” Chenle pouts before hugging Jaemin, “Save me from the mean snake boy!” 

“Zhong Chenle, I will not help you and neither will Jeno!” Jaemin laughs and flicks the nymph’s forehead. 

“You three know each other?” Jeongin asks while swaying and bumping into Seungmin by accident. 

“Yeah? We’ve known him about a year and a half. We met at a cafe and then we convinced him to come to school here,” Jeno grins and wraps an arm around Chenle, “I’m hungry. How many tickets do we have left?”

“We don’t have that many left. We should finish these and then go eat,” Seungmin smiles and looks over at Jeongin and Chenle, “What about you guys?” 

“We only have like twenty left,” Jeongin blushes lightly and glares at the three males who smirk from the side, “I will not hesitate to electrocute all three of you!” Jeongin glares at the three who yelp when they feel a slight shock. 

Seungmin puts his hand on Jeongin’s shoulder and smiles, “It’s okay. They’re idiots,” Seungmin laughs and looks at Jeongin’s scales, “How do you get them so shiny?” 

“A whole lot of oil that I get from a store designed for reptile type creatures. I can take you there sometime!” Jeongin smiles at Seungmin before they walk over to a shooting game with several guns for multiple people to play. 

“Yeah that’d be great!” Seungmin grins and grabs one of the guns and grins over at Jeongin. 

The rest of the group grabs their guns and swipe their game cards before they start the game. Jeongin screeches when a creature comes at him, to which Seungmin immediately kills the creature. Jeongin blushes a light shade of red as the game progresses with everyone jumping to the next spot of creatures. Jaemin and Jeno laugh when Chenle screams at the screen as he dies. 

“You stupid son of a bitch!” Seungmin curses at the creature as it kills him. 

Jeongin glares at the screen and shoots the creature until it’s dead. Seungmin smiles at Jeongin who continues to kill creatures as Jeno dies. Jaemin’s focus shifts to the creature above them as Jeongin shoots at the one on the ground. Both males jump slightly as the creatures jump at them and kill them. 

“Stupid fucking game,” Jaemin sighs and looks over at the others, “Wanna go cash in our tokens?” 

“Yeah!” Jeno and Chenle grin as Jeongin and Seungmin nod before they all walk over to the prize area. 

Everyone walks to the point checker to see how many points they have. Seungmin smiles brightly at the amount before looking around for something. Jeongin grins at his point amount and immediately runs over to the big stuffed animals. He checks the points and frowns slightly seeing that he didn’t have enough. Seungmin grabs the small trinket he wants before looking over at Jeongin and walking up to him. 

“How many points do you have?” Seungmin smiles at Jeongin who looks at Seungmin confused. 

“Three hundred and sixty-five,” Jeongin pouts slightly as he looks at the stuffed animal. 

“How much is the stuffed animal?” Seungmin looks over at Jeongin who looks at the point amount and frowns. 

“Four hundred and fifty,” Jeongin frowns and looks up at Seungmin who grabs the stuffed animal Jeongin was looking at and walks over to the prize counter, “Hey what are you doing with that?” 

Seungmin puts his keychain and the stuffed animal on the counter and grabs his point card. He smiles and pays for both items before putting the keychain in his pocket. Seungmin walks over to Jeongin and hands him the stuffed animal while smiling. 

“Y-You didn’t have to do that,” Jeongin blushes and holds the stuffed animal close to his chest, “How can I pay you back?” 

“Let me take you on a date this coming Saturday,” Seungmin grins at Jeongin who blushes and hides his face in the stuffed fox. 

“Hey you two love birds let's go get food,” Jaemin stretches and walks over to the two. 

“Okay! You ready Jeongin?” Seungmin smiles over at the younger who blushes more and nods. 

Seungmin holds his hand out for Jeongin, the younger immediately sliding his fingers in between Seungmin’s. A small shock jolts through Seungmin’s hand causing him to jump slightly then grin over at Jeongin who blushes and mumbles an apology. The small group of boys walk out of the arcade and to a small diner close by. 

“Hey Jeno! Hey Seungmin! Hey Jaemin! Y’all brought some friends. Did you come from the arcade?” a male shorter than Seungmin takes them to a table and hands them all menus, “Jungwoo updated the menu a bit,” he grins and looks at the boys, “I’ll be back in a sec to see if you know what you want to drink.” 

“He knows you by name?” Chenle looks at Jaemin, Jeno, and Seungmin who nod their heads. 

“We make it a habit to come to The Kim Diner at least once a week. The host and waiter is Woojin. His husband Jungwoo is the one who does the cooking,” Jeno looks over the menu and hums, “Oh! He finally added that soup as a menu choice!” 

“Did he add the beef dish?” Seungmin immediately dives to look into the menu, “YES!” Seungmin grins in excitement before flipping it over.

“What do you recommend?” Jeongin looks over at Seungmin and blushes lightly. 

“The beef dish!” Seungmin smiles and points it out to Jeongin who nods his head while looking over the description, “Jungwoo has been working on it for forever and it’s so good!” 

“I’ll get that then,” Jeongin smiles and looks over the menu before smiling up at Woojin as he comes over. 

“What can I get you boys to drink?” Woojin smiles and pulls out his notepad. 

The boys all go around and tell Woojin what they want to eat and drink. Woojin walks off to put the orders in and to get drinks for the boys. Jeongin pokes Seungmin’s hand which alerts the older as he looks over at him. 

“Whats up Jeongin?” Seungmin smiles and looks over at the younger. 

“Did you mean what you said? About the date on Friday?” Jeongin blushes and looks down at their hands as Seungmin slides their fingers together. 

“Yeah I meant it, but only if you’re comfortable with it,” Seungmin blushes and looks at Jeongin who grins at Seungmin. 

“Yeah. That’d be great,” Jeongin grins and jolts slightly when their drinks are set in front of them. 

Woojin smirks at Seungmin before leaving after giving everyone else their drinks. 

“Hey Jeno, we have a project coming in algebra right?” Chenle asks while swirling his straw in his cup. 

“Yeah. I am not looking forward to it,” Jeno whines and takes a sip of his shake. 

“I don’t think it’ll be too hard,” Jeongin hums and looks over at Seungmin who nods his head. 

“That’s cause you two are smart,” Jeno and Chenle deadpan as they look over at the two. 

“That’s not true,” Seungmin gasps in fake offence making Jeongin stifle his laughter. 

“Seungmin you never get anything below a ninety on anything you do,” Jeno pouts and looks at his shake. 

“Maybe it's because I actually study instead of cramming,” Seungmin snorts as Jeno and Jaemin both blush and look away. 

“Listen I cram, but only because I’m busy!” Jaemin sips his milkshake and looks over at Seungmin who shakes his head. 

“Jaemin, playing overwatch until three in the morning doesn’t count as being busy,” Seungmin snorts as he drinks his float. 

The group’s attention turns towards a black haired male that sets food down in front of them. Seungmin looks up at the male and waves at him while still holding Jeongin’s hand. 

“Hi Jungwoo hyung!” Seungmin grins up at the older who leans against the booth siding. 

“Seungmin, when were you gonna tell me you had a boyfriend,” Jungwoo grins at Seungmin who chokes on his root beer float. 

“HE’S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! WOOJIN HYUNG! I’M KICKING YOUR ASS!” Seungmin screams at the older who laughs from the kitchen. 

“What a shame. He’s such a cutie. Better snatch him up before someone else does,” Jungwoo smirks and waves at the others, their plates already in the process of being cleaned. 

Jeongin and Seungmin begin to eat their food, their hands disconnecting. Jungwoo leaves the group after talking with the other three for a bit. Jeongin looks over at Seungmin who smiles at Jeongin happily.

“I’m sorry for always staring at you in class,” Jeongin blushes as he eats his food, “You’re just really cute and I’ve been admiring you for quite a bit. I was just always so nervous to talk to you. I didn’t want to talk to you and you end up like hating me or something. I was just super nervous,” Jeongin blushes and looks away from Seungmin who grins at the other. 

“It’s okay. I honestly thought that you hated me for some reason because you would glare at me and so I was always scared to ever talk to you. I was also scared to talk to you because you’re really cute and I don’t have a good track record with cute boys,” Seungmin blushes and looks at Jeongin who giggles softly and continues to eat. 

“You think I’m cute?” Jeongin winks at Seungmin who chokes on his food, “I’m so sorry!” Jeongin laughs as Seungmin takes a big drink of his float to calm the choking. 

“It’s okay!” Seungmin laughs and finishes up eating while smiling. 

“Who is paying?” Jeno smirks as he looks over at Seungmin and Jaemin. 

Jaemin immediately puts his finger on his nose to signal that he wasn’t paying. Chenle pulls out his wallet before Seungmin shakes his head and pulls his wallet out. 

“I got it guys. You can pay next time if you want,” Seungmin smiles and walks over to Woojin, “I’m paying for everyone,” Seungmin smiles. 

“That sucks. You’re not paying,” Woojin smirks and flicks Seungmin’s forehead, “How many times have you paid for food when you’re here?” 

“At least four times, but that’s when you’re not here,” Seungmin smiles at Woojin who glares and flicks his forehead again. 

“Yah! Kim Seungmin! I’ll break your fucking knees!” Woojin glares at Seungmin but shakes his head and hugs him, “You better snag that boy Seungmin. He’s a cutie for sure and he likes you.” Woojin smiles at him happily, “Now go!” 

Seungmin chuckles and walks away from Woojin after he slips his wallet back into his pocket, “I have a test tomorrow in English so I need to study. We can have lunch tomorrow though right?” Seungmin smiles brightly. 

The group all stands up and nods their heads happily. 

“Jeno, Jaemin, and I are gonna head to the internet cafe to maybe call our friend. Bye guys!” Chenle drags Jeno and Jaemin out of the diner while laughing. 

“Do you want me to walk you to your dorm?” Seungmin asks Jeongin who nods his head and holds his hand out. 

Seungmin immediately takes Jeongin’s hand in his as they walk to the dorms. Jeongin leans into Seungmin’s side as they walk to the dorms. The two begin to ask each other questions such as the other’s favorite food or movie. They laugh at each other’s dumb jokes as they continue to walk. By the time they reach Jeongin’s dorm, Jeongin and Seungmin basically know each other’s life story. Seungmin awkwardly sways as Jeongin stands in his doorway and looks at Seungmin. 

“I’ll see you on Friday at six,” Seungmin smiles at Jeongin who nods his head and leans in to kiss Seungmin’s cheek. 

“Bye Minnie! I’ll see you on Friday! I’ll also text you,” Jeongin giggles softly before waving and closing his door. 

Seungmin grins and sprints to his dorm happily, the feeling of Jeongin’s lips on his cheek still present. 

The next couple of days pass with minimal anxiety leading up to Friday. It’s now five forty-five in the evening and Seungmin is pacing his dorm waiting for Jeongin to text and say he’s ready. Seungmin’s heart rate spikes as he hears his phone go off. He quickly picks up his phone and sees the text from Jeongin, the corners of his mouth turning up in a bright smile. Seungmin quickly leaves his dorm and walks down to Jeongin’s blushing lightly. Seungmin exhales shakily as he looks over at Jeongin’s door. He knocks shyly and grins as Jeongin opens the door. Seungmin’s breath catches in his throat as he looks at Jeongin. 

“You look absolutely gorgeous,” Seungmin smiles at Jeongin who blushes and punches Seungmin’s arm. 

“You look amazing too. Can I ask where we’re going?” Jeongin tilts his head and holds Seungmin’s hand as they walk out of the dorm building. 

“Why would I give up such a big surprise?” Seungmin smiles and walks with Jeongin to a garden close by. 

“Kim Seungmin, you didn’t,” Jeongin’s eyes widen as he looks over at the older. 

“Why do you think I wasn’t in class today?” Seungmin smiles at Jeongin as they walk into the middle of the garden to where a table is set up, “I had Woojin and Jungwoo make us food,” Seungmin grins and pulls out Jeongin’s chair for him. 

“I hate you,” Jeongin blushes and sits down as Seungmin walks over to his seat to sit down. 

“Our text messages prove otherwise Yang Jeongin,” Seungmin smiles as he sits down and opens the food containers. 

“What text messages?” Jeongin pouts and starts to eat while looking at Seungmin. 

“Oh I don’t know, maybe the ones that always say ‘Minnie I wanna cuddle you. I can’t wait until our date on Friday.’” Seungmin laughs as Jeongin blushes and looks away. 

“You’re the worst,” Jeongin smiles as Seungmin begins to eat. 

The two talk about their school day and what projects they had in their classes. Seungmin smiles at Jeongin who now has sauce on his cheek. 

“Babe you have sauce on your face,” Seungmin smiles at Jeongin who then grabs a napkin to clean it off.

Seungmin laughs and leans over the table to clean it off with Jeongin’s napkin. Jeongin looks up at Seungmin who blushes a deep red. Seungmin presses his lips to Jeongin’s forehead, the wyvern letting out a surprised yelp. Seungmin chuckles and sits back down before the two continue to finish up their food. Once their food is finished, Seungmin throws their trash away and takes Jeongin over to a blanket that's rolled out for them. 

“STARGAZING!” Jeongin gasps in excitement and lays down quickly before pulling the snake hybrid down with him. 

Seungmin lays down next to Jeongin and wraps his arms around the wyvern who blushes and snuggles into Seungmin before looking back up at the sky. 

“Most people don’t like me you know?” Jeongin hums as he looks up at the stars, “When I was younger I had to be away from electrical things because when I would get upset I caused electric storms. People used to get scared of me. I didn’t really have any friends until I met Hyunjin. I’m glad that I haven’t scared you off,” Jeongin holds Seungmin’s hand as the older looks over at him. 

“Jeongin, you’re beautiful, funny, smart, kind, caring,” Seungmin looks at Jeongin and pulls him up to sit up, “Jeongin you’re so amazing compared to me.” 

“Kim Seungmin! That’s not true! You’re just as beautiful and funny! You’re so smart and amazing and for you to be on a date with me after not judging me like everyone else has just proves how amazing you are!” Jeongin cups Seungmin’s cheeks while looking at him in the eyes, “I wouldn’t want to spend my night with anyone else.” 

Seungmin leans in to Jeongin’s touch before Jeongin leans in close to his face. Seungmin closes the gap between them and presses their lips together. It’s always said that the first kiss with someone you have strong feelings with would give you sparks. No one told Seungmin that kissing Jeongin would give him actual sparks on his lips as Jeongin gets over excited. Seungmin pulls away and looks at Jeongin who blushes a deep red. 

“Do it again,” Seungmin smiles as he kisses Jeongin again, the sparks once again flying by his face. 

Jeongin pulls away and presses his face into Seungmin’s chest. That’s where the two stayed for most of the night, Seungmin laying down and Jeongin pressed into Seungmin’s chest. Seungmin had done exactly what Woojin told him to, and he wasn’t letting his wyvern go.


End file.
